


Image

by satanS_niece1



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), BoyxBoy, Choking, Exhibitionism, Gay, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, MxM - Freeform, Nearly Getting Caught, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Soft Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Teasing, Top Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), bxb - Freeform, lucifer fakes being sick to fuck his boyfriend in a bathroom, they fuck, this is way too long overdue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanS_niece1/pseuds/satanS_niece1
Summary: Lucifer is invited as Diavolo's plus one to a fancy event that makes him very nervous but Diavolo is none too pleased and decides on something else for his entertainment of the night.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Image

Image

  
Tags: boyxboy, anal, semi-public, fingering, blowjob, mirror sex, choking, biting, teasing, hair pulling, handjob, humiliation, low-risk, nearly getting caught, sort of exhibitionism

  
“Are you sure I should be here?” Lucifer asks his boyfriend as they walk up the large staircase to an even larger mansion. Diavolo and Barbatos were invited to one of the angel’s residences to discuss how well the exchange program is progressing. It’s going to be a meeting with each world’s representatives and rulers as well as some other important guests, though Diavolo told Barbatos he could handle it himself and invited Lucifer to go as his plus one. Lucifer isn’t all too sure about this. He’s only part of the school’s student council and nothing more, Barbatos should be here in his place. Diavolo really thinks too highly of Lucifer at times.

  
“Yes, I am sure. Now, will you relax?” The demon prince chuckles deeply as he wraps an arm around his boyfriend’s waist. “Just enjoy yourself tonight.” Lucifer knows that he should enjoy himself tonight, this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity after all, but he can’t help feeling nervous. The mansion is very nice, nicer than the House of Lamentation, that’s for sure. It’s so intimidatingly large and the design on the walls is so nice, he feels he’ll ruin it by looking at it. As a demon, Lucifer feels a little inferior here…Out of place.

  
As the two demons step through the large white doors, they’re practically blinded by the bright light shining from inside. Chandeliers hang from the ceiling and shine off each other like diamonds in a cave. In the large room, many guests stand and chat with some tables seated around the room. Lucifer marvels at everything. It all looks so magical and beautiful. “Wow…” He mutters to himself and Diavolo chuckles beside him.

  
“Better close your gaping mouth, otherwise a fly may find its way in there,” Diavolo whispers as he leans in and Lucifer quickly shuts his mouth. He hadn’t even noticed he dropped it open. “Let’s go greet some of the other guests, hm?” The prince hums with a smile and Lucifer nods as he’s whisked off. The two make their way around the room, greeting other guests and chatting a bit. All the small talk has put Lucifer more at ease, he’s starting to become more familiar with the place. Lucifer chats with an angel, talks about his time up in heaven before the great war, and secretly appreciates all the praise he gets. Many angels seem to still be amazed by Lucifer despite him being a demon now. He did do a lot for his father.

  
As the angel gushes about how cool they thought Lucifer was, the demon jumps a bit when he feels something slide into his pants. “Be cool,” Diavolo whispers in his ear as he moves his hand further down and presses the pad of his finger onto Lucifer’s hole through his boxers. Lucifer keeps a whine in his throat and nods as the angel continues, oblivious to what’s going on.

  
“Excuse us, but we must greet the other guests.” Diavolo smiles behind Lucifer and the angel nods.

  
“I’ll catch up with you later.” He smiles and walks off, leaving Lucifer in the hands of Diavolo. The prince continues to rub at Lucifer’s clothed hole as they walk and uses his body to shield what’s happening to any onlookers.

  
Diavolo leads his boyfriend forward a bit and Lucifer whines softly with every step as he feels Diavolo’s finger push up against his hole, the only thing keeping the lord from fingering Lucifer is the poor demon’s boxers and Diavolo’s gloves. “Diavolo! Glad to see you made it.” Simeon walks up with a smile and rests his hands on his hips. “Lucifer, good to see you as well.” The angel says as he turns to Lucifer and nods his head in acknowledgment.

  
“Hello, Simeon.” Diavolo returns that smile and pushes his finger further into Lucifer’s ass. “This is a very nice place.” He says and the angel nods again as he agrees. As the two chat, Lucifer focuses on keeping his voice contained. He wouldn’t want to get caught and tarnish Diavolo’s reputation, no. He can’t afford that. Diavolo only makes it harder when he continues to push his finger in further during the conversation and Lucifer can feel his face heat up.

  
“Lucifer? Are you alright?” Simeon asks and the demon’s black hair bounces as he snaps his head up to meet with the angel’s gaze.  
“O-oh, yes. I’m alright.” He nods and his blush deepens. Fuck, his damn body betrays him at the worst times.

  
“Your face is red, are you sick?” Simeon continues to push and Diavolo places the back of his hand against Lucifer’s forehead, to the shorter demon’s surprise. Simeon looks up at Diavolo expectantly as the lord furrows his brows together to tie the act altogether.

  
“Ah, he may have come down with something.” Diavolo fakes worry as he stares down at his boyfriend and the angel looks concerned. “Do you know where the bathroom is?” He asks the angel dressed in white and Simeon nods.

  
“Of course. It’s down the hall that way.” Simeon points said hallway out and Diavolo nods, thanking him as he walks by him with Lucifer. “Feel better, Luci!” The beautiful angel calls out to the two of them as they leave.

  
“Can you be more obvious?” Diavolo chuckles into Lucifer’s ear as he pulls them both into the marble-covered bathroom and kicks the door closed behind him. “Onto the counter.” The demon prince orders the smaller man as he locks the door and Lucifer is quick to hop onto the counter. It feels extremely smooth underneath him and the marble pattern looks like gold strings swimming in different shades of white and gray. “Hey.” Diavolo’s rough voice snaps Lucifer out of his thoughts and the demon gasps as his boyfriend clasps his hand over Lucifer’s neck. “Eyes on me,” Diavolo growls into his boyfriend’s ear and shivers make their way down Lucifer’s spine. He merely whines in response but that’s enough for Diavolo.

  
“Now, be a good boy and keep your mouth shut.” Lucifer’s lord growls again as he begins to tug his pants off. As the cold counter makes contact with his bare legs, Lucifer hisses a bit from the sudden temperature change and doesn’t miss the smirk that makes its way onto Diavolo’s face. Next, his boxers come flying off and Diavolo stands above Lucifer, waiting for him. He always likes it when Lucifer does some of the work, makes the demon more embarrassed, and makes the situation that much hotter for Diavolo.  
With a tomato-red face, Lucifer shyly spreads his legs for Diavolo and turns his head to the side so he doesn’t have to stare at his boyfriend’s sadistic, burning stare. The demon prince releases an animal-like growl as he kneels down and runs his tongue along the underside of Lucifer’s soft cock, watching the adorable thing twitch awake and stand up. “Well, isn’t that adorable? I barely touched it and you’re already hard.” Diavolo rips his glove off with his teeth and presses his finger to Lucifer’s tip.

  
“Ah…” Lucifer gives a short moan as the contact sends a surge of pleasure up to his stomach and Diavolo smirks.

  
“So sensitive…” The lord mutters and presses light kisses to the inside of Lucifer’s bare thighs. “So beautiful.” Another kiss. “So perfect.” And another kiss. Lucifer feels so loved and appreciated, tears well up in his eyes as he watches and mewls when Diavolo buries his face in between his cock and thigh. His soft dark red hair brushes against Lucifer’s pale skin and this just feels so much softer than usual. Diavolo is probably going to treat him brutally later. The prince gives his boyfriend a small bite to his thigh before lifting his head to take in Lucifer’s member.

  
“D-Diavolo!” The demon stammers in surprise with a flushed face when his boyfriend wraps his lips around Lucifer’s cock. Diavolo rests his large hands on top of Lucifer's plump thighs as he sinks himself down further down on his cock, down until his nose makes contact with his boyfriend's dark pubic hairs. Lucifer keens as Diavolo's wet hole swallows him up and the demon prince moans around his cock as he presses a finger against the tight ring of muscle puckering under Lucifer's cock. The rest of his fingers brush lightly against the pale skin of Lucifer's ass and the demon throws his head back with a loud moan as the pleasure from both sides of him shoots through him. The vibrations from Diavolo's moan and the intrusion in his wet hole has Lucifer releasing sweet moans up towards the white ceiling of the awfully clean bathroom.

  
Diavolo bobs his head up and down on Lucifer’s adorable cocklet while also pushing his long finger in and out of him, knuckles pushing in just a little deeper every time they plunge back into Lucifer’s wet heat, and Lucifer mewls softly every time his lord’s digit makes its way inside of him. Pulling back with a wet pop, Diavolo dips his head down to suckle on the dark-haired demon’s balls and pushes another finger into Lucifer’s tight hole. He knows all of Lucifer’s sensitive spots and he’s just teasing him at this point.  
“Diavolo…” Lucifer repeats the prince’s name but in a whiney tone, this time and the demon chuckles in response to his name. Lucifer’s hand moves to grab Diavolo’s hair as the prince goes to take in his member again and he spreads his legs out further as well. Very satisfied with Lucifer’s actions, Diavolo hums around his cock again as he lowers his mouth down to take Lucifer to his base and moves his two fingers to begin scissoring the pale demon. “Ah!” Lucifer moans out and his fingers tighten in Diavolo’s mop of red hair, pulling at those soft strands as pleasure flows through him. Lucifer lets out small sobs as he feels his orgasm get close, but can’t chase it himself. Diavolo recognizes the various meanings of Lucifer’s whines, silently pleading for release. So the demon prince swipes his tongue over the fallen angel’s tip, pressing down onto the slit, and curls his fingers in the way he knows will push Lucifer over the edge.

  
With a scream, Lucifer releases thick ropes of white into Diavolo’s mouth and his lord greedily, and happily, swallows it all. Diavolo is absolutely addicted to Lucifer’s sweet taste. Lucifer is led through his orgasm by Diavolo as he continues to lightly suck on Lucifer’s slowly softening cock but the prince isn’t finished. He adds a third finger into Lucifer’s tight hole and begins to ruthlessly thrust them harshly into Lucifer. The poor demon screams again at the sudden pick-up in pace and his head lightly thumps against the mirror behind him. Fuck. Diavolo’s had just about enough with this.

  
The taller demon stands as he simultaneously pushes his pants down enough to let his large cock bounce free and pushes one of Lucifer’s knees up to sit beside the demon’s head. Morning Star whines at the loss of contact when his boyfriend slips his fingers out, Lucifer’s hole gaping and puckering, begging to be filled. “Ready, baby?” Diavolo husks as he lines his member up with Lucifer’s hole and the latter weakly pushes against Diavolo’s broad shoulders.

  
“W-Wait, no. Someone will catch us.” Lucifer protests with the shake of his head. He shuts his eyes and grunts, attempting to keep his self-control as Diavolo teasingly pushes his tip up against that tight ring of muscle. He wants to break into it so bad, to fill his boyfriend up so good. He’ll be screaming his name for hours. “Diavolo, no.” Lucifer shakes his head again and a gasp escapes him when the head of the prince’s cock slips through the ring to widen it a little bit. Diavolo could practically feel Lucifer’s ass try to swallow him in, the complete opposite of what Lucifer is saying.

  
“Look, you’re so eager for me. I don’t have to push in cause you’ll just suck me up anyways.” Diavolo leans forward to whisper and grumble in the smaller demon’s ear, his large figure completely engulfing Lucifer’s obviously smaller figure. The demon whines cause he knows his lord is right. He wants Diavolo so bad. “Beg.” The demon king-to-be orders and the Avatar of Pride takes his lip into his teeth to control himself. Diavolo just loves to tease him, get him to beg. Not this time. Lucifer refuses to beg for his cock like that. Refuses to be seen as some demon whore. His pride keeps him from fulfilling Diavolo’s wishes and the red-haired prince growls. “Fine.”

  
Seems Lucifer needs to be shown who’s the boss around here. Diavolo pushes into Lucifer, allowing only his head to go in. He pushes open that ring of muscle and enters that familiar heat that always greets him with clenches and squeezes. The prince grunts as he pushes in and Lucifer moans when he feels Diavolo begin to enter him. But the pleasure is short-lived. The prince stops pretty quickly and pulls his dick out so it’s just barely inside, then pushes just a few inches past his head in. Lucifer whines as Diavolo rejects him the pleasure of stuffing him full. God, he wants all of the lord. Diavolo is very blessed underneath the belt and Lucifer has felt that size inside him, it never fails to fill him up completely to the brim. He loves feeling Diavolo inside of him, but the lord is denying him the pleasure.

  
“Diavolo.” Lucifer hisses as he throws his thin arms around the demon prince’s neck and his nails sink into the prince’s large back. Those firm muscles feel so good in his hands and under his fingers but that damn cock would feel even better sheathed inside him. His pale legs wrap around Diavolo’s waist in an attempt to pull him in closer but the strongly built prince doesn’t budge.

  
“Yes?” Diavolo innocently asks as he softly caresses Lucifer’s head, petting his hair. “What is it?” He chuckles and places little ghost-like kisses to the demon’s neck. He can’t even give Lucifer a proper kiss, he really is evil. Lucifer groans in frustration as his dick begins to harden again.

  
“I...I need you.” He whispers in a high voice and Diavolo continues to tease him.

  
“Sorry, what was that?” Lucifer growls and glares at Diavolo in front of him.

  
“Fuck, I need you, okay? I need your huge fucking cock inside of me now fuck me, please!” Lucifer yells out, angry, and Diavolo smirks. With one hard thrust, Diavolo is buried deep inside Lucifer and the small demon underneath the lord screams as his nails leave red marks that’ll be sure to grow more visible as time goes on Diavolo’s back. He winces a bit from the pain but ignores it to stand up straight and pound into Lucifer’s ass. That knee stays up beside Lucifer’s ear as Diavolo pushes further into him with the new angle allowing him to plunge in deeper and his hand finds its way around Lucifer’s neck again. Tears begin to flow down Lucifer’s cheek and he silently sobs again from the pleasure of Diavolo thrusting into him at his usual inhuman speed. “‘Volo!” Lucifer chokes out as the lord’s cock slides through him. The angle Diavolo thrusts into him is phenomenal and Lucifer is nearly seeing stars, especially with the tight squeezing around his neck paying quite the tribute to all the pleasure. As expected from hell’s next ruler. Lucifer’s hand lifted up to Diavolo’s hand around his neck, gripping just barely as his eyes began to flutter shut from all the pleasure. Shit, he could just pass out right now from how good it all feels.

  
“Oi.” Diavolo’s voice blows Lucifer’s eyes wide open as the prince squeezes down hard around Lucifer’s windpipes. “Keep your eyes on me.” He growls and Lucifer nods with a needy whine, biting down on his lip.

  
“Yes, Master.” He huffs and stares deep into Diavolo’s golden-sand eyes. The demon prince smiles softly as he stares into those bright ruby-red eyes that match his hair. As Diavolo continues his hard thrusts up into Lucifer, the latter rocks his hips a bit to meet up with Diavolo’s thrusts and he bites down harder on his bottom lip as pleasure surges through him again. The demon prince takes notice of this and smirks, pounding into his boyfriend even harder and pressing his palm ever so slightly onto Lucifer’s esophagus. The pale demon gasps with a raspy voice as his airways are cut off further and he smiles a drunken-like smile. With his dark bangs hanging over his bright red eyes and his cheeks tinted a shade close enough to match his master’s hair, Lucifer licks his lips and lets out a purposefully loud moan as he arches his back, toes curling with pleasure.  
The look on Lucifer’s face and the way he moves his body, arches his back and rocks his hips, it all stirs something within Diavolo. He feels his cock twitch and grow from the newly-found arousal and uses it as fuel to further entertain his boyfriend. Diavolo’s hips snap forward, fast and hard. The room around them is soon filled with skin slapping against skin and Lucifer’s choked out moans. Diavolo smirks, knowing he’s doing a damn good job, and watches Lucifer’s face contort and change into one of immense pleasure, watches that adorable cocklet bounce and tap against Lucifer’s stomach as Diavolo thrusts into him so deeply. Lust engulfs them both and it all makes both demons that much hornier.

  
“Ah!” Lucifer gasps with wide fucking eyes and throws his head back as Diavolo bites down on his neck. It was all so sudden! As Diavolo gently licks the bitten area, Lucifer begins to pant and whimpers.

  
“Ready?” Diavolo asks, forehead resting on Lucifer’s shoulder as he does and the black haired demon stares down at him with furrowed brows.

  
“What?” Before Diavolo can answer his question, a new wave of pleasure floods through Lucifer. “A-Ah!” Is all the choked demon can manage with Diavolo’s hand still wrapped around his neck and he lets out a string of moans. Diavolo’s dark hand is wrapped around Lucifer’s dick, gently tugging and rubbing his thumb over the tip. Lucifer begins to release tears from his eyes from how good it feels to finally be touched and Diavolo shushes him softly as he continues yanking at Lucifer’s member.

  
“Shh...You can come, go ahead baby.” Diavolo turns his head to mumble into the soft skin of Lucifer’s neck and the fallen angel whines. The demon prince begins to match the strokes up with his thrusts and it’s beginning to become too much for Lucifer. All of it at the same time, it’s overwhelming. The fallen angel cums with a short bursted shout and clings to his master as he arches his back into Diavolo’s chest, semen covering his shirt. The man above him grunts as Lucifer’s entrance starts to squeeze his cock, pleading for his load. “Fuck, Luci…” He groans and ruts against Lucifer in quick small thrusts.

  
“Hnng!” Lucifer bites his lip hard as Diavolo shoots his heavy load into him. With every spurt of that white substance, Lucifer’s body shudders and twitches. Diavolo releases Lucifer’s neck and holds his boyfriend tightly as he kisses Lucifer through both their orgasms, being gentle and soft with his pecks. Lucifer takes in deep breaths as his airways are cleared and his pants become slower.

  
“Such a good boy.” He strokes Lucifer’s hair and mumbles into his skin. Lucifer’s half-lidded eyes fall shut with a huff as his arms fall limp beside him and Diavolo continues to pump his seed into him. He feels exhausted, but not enough to fall asleep just yet. Knowing the limits of his boyfriend’s stamina, Diavolo will want to go another round with Lucifer.

  
The demon’s thoughts are confirmed as his lord picks him up gingerly, cock slipping out of his used hole and dripping onto the tiles of the bathroom floor. Lucifer lets out a small groan and lolls his head to the side as his boyfriend lifts him up and places him onto the ground. His legs wobble underneath him as Lucifer’s feet touch the tile grounds and Diavolo’s arms are the only things keeping him up. “Whoa.” He chuckles as Lucifer’s smaller frame nearly crumbles down to the ground. “Come on, I can’t keep you standing entirely on my own.” Diavolo teases because they both know Lucifer could easily lean on Diavolo all day. Hell, the prince could carry him around all day if he wanted. Lucifer only glares up at his boyfriend as he tightly grips Diavolo’s arms to hold himself up. “You okay?” Lucifer nods, black hair bouncing slightly as he does. With a smirk, Diavolo quickly turns him around and slams his torso down on the bathroom counter in front of them.

  
“Wha- Diavolo!” Lucifer scolds as he uses his arms to brace himself against the counter and Diavolo grabs his boyfriend’s hips to position his ass the way he wants.  
“Are you hard again for me, babe?” Diavolo coos as he runs both hands over Lucifer’s smooth curves. Lucifer pulls his bottom lip into his teeth as a whine just barely slips through. And, of course, Lucifer’s cock twitches and stands back up as Diavolo runs his hands over Lucifer’s pale skin. Those gentle fingers ghost over the fallen angel’s skin as it roams and Lucifer figures Diavolo wants him to beg again. To hell with this, Lucifer is getting tired and he just wants this to be over with.

  
“‘Volo…” Lucifer rests his forehead against the, now warm, counter in front of him with a whine as he pushes his ass back into Diavolo’s large hands a bit. Hell’s next ruler chuckles behind Lucifer and something hard suddenly slaps against the demon’s ass as well as hands gripping his hips. Lucifer’s body jumps a bit as he yelps from the sudden contact and Diavolo’s big cock is pushed slowly into Lucifer’s tight hole again, those large hands pulling him back onto his master’s cock and wasting no time. Lucifer breathlessly moans as he arches his back and Diavolo’s cock presses deeply into him.

  
The demon prince sighs with his head thrown back as he bottoms out, hips pressed close to Lucifer’s plump round ass, and he starts the pace fast. Lucifer screams and his eyes are blown wide open, gripping the counter as hard as he can from the startling pick up in speed. He can feel his boyfriend practically ripping him apart, spreading him so wide with that thick girth as he slams into him. God, he’s going to break in two! Lucifer’s earlier tears quickly return and he spills them onto the counter, sobbing as Diavolo rams into him hard.

  
“Fuck baby…” Diavolo grunts as he thrusts into Lucifer repeatedly and the smaller demon whines in response, turning his head back to stare at his boyfriend with lust-filled eyes. “So good for me.” Diavolo huffs out as he pants slightly and the grip around Lucifer’s hips tighten. “So fucking good for me.” The phrase is repeated along with a hard and rough thrust into Lucifer to accompany his passionate words. Lucifer’s breath catches in his throat when Diavolo’s eyes snap down towards his boyfriend and hold Lucifer’s ruby orbs captive. As they stare at each other, Diavolo stops his thrusts and reaches his hand forward to softly stroke Lucifer’s hair. The paler demon of course leans into it, eyes shutting with a soft flutter, and he smiles contently. Lucifer feels a soft kiss placed on his head before his hair is roughly gripped and his head is yanked up.

  
“AH!” Lucifer hisses sharply in pain as his scalp burns all over and he opens his eyes to find himself staring back at him. Diavolo points his face towards the mirror and smirks behind the demon.

  
“Look at yourself, fucked up like this so easy. You look like a mess.” Lucifer whines and sobs again from the harsh words. The harsh words that no doubt start another fire in his stomach and have his cocklet standing up again. “I want you to look in the mirror and watch as I mess you up. Again.” Diavolo whispers the order into Lucifer’s ear, though his voice is not soft. It is firm and demanding and Lucifer quickly nods before Diavolo smiles sadistically, knowing Lucifer would do anything for him. Anything. “Good boy.” He whispers again and lightly kisses Lucifer’s cheek before straightening back up and continuing his thrusts. At this angle, the thrusts seem to go deeper into Lucifer. Up into his ass and that god forsaken fat tip rubs roughly against his prostate, sending multiple small blows of pleasure spiking throughout his body, heating his skin up like fire.  
His master’s hand stays buried in his hair, though thankfully he doesn’t pull as hard. Just a few tugs here and there as Diavolo thrusts roughly that make Lucifer feel good, head-to-toe. Literally. The fallen angel keeps his hands pressed down on the bathroom counter in front of him to stabilize himself in a way and his tongue lolls out of his mouth as he pants and moans, drool dripping down onto the counter to mix with his earlier tears and covering his chin. God, he feels like such a dirty whore right now. Such a fucking dirty whore for Diavolo. Yes, Diavolo. The demon he will always be loyal to and will always be a cock slut for. Only him.

  
As Lucifer thinks about Diavolo and how he would be a cock sleeve for his master any day of the week, Diavolo watches his hips snap onto Lucifer’s ass from behind him and watches his cock disappear into that plump ass that continues to suck him into that hot hole of pleasure. Sucks him in and clenches around him so good that his vision narrows till he can only see Lucifer. Till he can only see Lucifer’s ass, and his beautiful thighs, and his still clothed back, and his hair mixed in with Diavolo’s dark fingers, and his sinful face in the mirror, and his pink nipples that peek through his shirt.

  
Diavolo gives Lucifer’s hair a nice tug before letting go and shooting down to grope Lucifer’s chest. His white shirt sticks to his chest from all the sweat building up on his body and his cute nipples are hard, poking out of that tight shirt. The demon prince rips open the dress shirt which sends buttons flying everywhere and earns him a sharp moan from Lucifer. Skillfully, his hands twist and grope and rub one of Lucifer’s buds, feeling it get even harder and listening to Lucifer’s high-pitched whines as he arches his chest further into Diavolo’s hand.

  
“More…” Lucifer pleads Diavolo with his eyes as he stares at his master through the mirror and begs with his ass, pushing back against his master. Diavolo’s heart rate quickens as he watches Lucifer beg him with that hot expression and gives in to tug at his nipple more. He rolls it in between his fingers and cups it in his palm as his thrusts become sloppy and messy. Fuck, he’s going to fill Lucifer up again so full and fucking breed him. Lucifer continues pressing his fat ass back against Diavolo’s hips as he mewls and moans, tongue still hanging out like a damn whore, fucking slut. The thick and addicting smell of sex fills the large bathroom and Diavolo’s head spins as he breathes it in deeply. The smell of Lucifer’s fluids now on the ground and the smell of his own fluids shoved deep inside Lucifer fills the room and their intoxicating smells mingle together, much like the two demons currently connected together, and it fills Diavolo’s lungs as he takes deep breath after deep breath. He could practically taste Lucifer in the air.  
“Fucking smell that? Huh? Little bitch.” Diavolo uses his other hand to grip Lucifer’s hair again and pulls his head back as he leans forward. “Smell that? That’s sin right there.” Diavolo growls harshly into Lucifer’s ear and the smaller demon whines with his bottom lip back between his teeth. “Do you?” Diavolo gives Lucifer’s hair another harsh yank and the demon moans.

  
“Y-Yes.” Lucifer stammers out as his voice fails him and the hand in his hair loosens slightly, satisfied with his answer.  
“Good...That right there is proof of how much of a little slut you are.” Diavolo hisses down Lucifer’s ear, close enough to where Lucifer could feel his boyfriend’s breath in his ear canal, and gives Lucifer’s bud a tight pinch. It’s enough to make Lucifer shake and shiver with pleasure, quite to Diavolo’s liking. The comment is obviously meant to stir Lucifer up, and it does. Immensely. It’s vulgar and so demeaning and so fucking hot when Diavolo says it like that. And his damn hands touching him, gentle and sweet, is not helping. It only drives Lucifer further towards the edge.

  
Another choked moan passes those sweet lips when Diavolo snaps his hips forward extremely roughly to get Lucifer’s attention and the smaller demon’s eyes find Diavolo’s in the mirror. The sight of Diavolo’s sharp eyes staring at him like that, like he’s about to devour him, scares Lucifer a little. His golden eyes are darker than usual, with lust and hunger and this intensity Lucifer can’t place his finger on. But it scares him. It scares him and excites him. Blush spreads across his cheeks as his cock twitches with anticipation and his entrance squeezes down on Diavolo’s member.

  
“Like that? Whore?” Diavolo’s eyes stay trained on Lucifer’s as he thrusts, slowly but roughly. Each hard thrust into Lucifer is quick and sends his smaller body jolting forwards but his hips pulling back are slow and teasing, just dragging along Lucifer’s walls til just his tip is barely instead before slamming back all the way in. Lucifer whines at the terrible pace and tries to shake his hips for more friction but Diavolo’s hand moves from his pink hard buds to his hips to hold them in place. His large hand grabs his hip tightly and holds it firmly in place. “Be a good boy now.” The demon prince nibbles on Lucifer’s ear lobe as his whispers teasingly and snaps his hips forward again, slowly dragging it back out.

  
The change in pace drives him crazy. The two completely different speeds drive him crazy. This is terrible, Diavolo is horrible. Teasing him like this, denying him the earlier pleasure like this. His slow pace pulling out still feels agonizingly good as it seems to play with Lucifer’s orgasm like a toy, like some piece of string. It slowly pulls then yanks harshly at his orgasm which surges him into pleasure he can just barely withstand. Fuck, he gets so close to cumming everytime Diavolo thrusts into him but then he pulls out so slowly and his orgasm dies down ever so slightly before being yanked up again, so very close to the edge, to the climax.

  
“‘Volo, please…” Lucifer whispers breathlessly as his limbs shake with the need to release. “Please…” He whispers again and lays his forehead down on the bathroom counter.  
“Hey.” Diavolo’s voice is harsh and firm as he grabs Lucifer’s hair and pulls his head up. Lucifer winces as he feels that familiar pain cover his scalp and whines when he’s forced to stare at Diavolo through the mirror again. “I said keep your fucking eyes on me.” He glares at Lucifer and the black-haired demon nods in obedience. “Good boy, now you’re not cumming until I say so.” Diavolo instructs and speeds up his pace just a tad bit, lessening the pause between each thrust.

  
The anticipation rises in Lucifer as those thrusts get a bit faster and harder. Fuck, Diavolo really is going to break him. His arms shake underneath him as he grows weaker by the second and just wants to take all of Diavolo’s seed. Just as another moan crawls its way up Lucifer’s throat, a knock from the door has both demons stopping in their tracks, completely frozen.

  
“Diavolo? Lucifer?” Another knock. “Are you guys in there?”

  
“Sounds like Simeon. Should we let him in?” Diavolo taunts Lucifer quietly with a low chuckle and drags his warm tongue up the shell of Lucifer’s ear.

  
Shivers rush up Lucifer’s spine as Diavolo teases him and he muffles himself with his hand, something that doesn’t please Diavolo.

  
The demon prince harshly yanks both of Lucifer’s arms back to hold them tightly together behind the demon’s back and snaps his hips forward to drive himself deep into his boyfriend, deep until his pelvis is pressed snug against Lucifer’s soft bottom.

  
“Ah-!” The sudden force of pleasure shooting through Lucifer pulls a moan from him and he bites down on his lip to keep his voice in. Damn, Diavolo. He’s trying to get them both caught. Lucifer could never look Simeon in the face again if he found out what they’re doing.

  
“Was that Lucifer??” Simeon knocks on the door again, voice twisted into a more worried tone now, and Diavolo smirks.

  
“Yes, that was. Don’t worry, he’s fine,” Diavolo calls out to Simeon on the other side of the door and drags his member back to slam into Lucifer again.

  
Lucifer’s shiny black hair bounces and sways as his body rocks lightly from Diavolo’s rough thrusts forward. The large bathroom seems to absorb most of the sounds of skin slapping since Simeon doesn’t ask any questions about it, to Lucifer’s relief.

  
“Is he feeling any better? Do you two need anything?” Simeon’s questions attack the two demons quickly and Diavolo almost ‘aw’s aloud from how much the angel seems to care about them.

  
“Do you hear that? He’s so concerned.” That taunting tone returns with a sly smirk and Diavolo uses his free hand to run it up Lucifer’s back, painfully slowly. Those long fingers draw thin lines along Lucifer’s perfectly pale skin and Diavolo teases him with his fingertips. Fuck. Lucifer’s going to kill him.

  
The smaller demon lets out a small whine--small enough for Diavolo to hear over Simeon’s increasingly worried knocks--and Diavolo gives Lucifer the treat of faster thrusts, though it’s still slow enough to frustrate Lucifer.

  
“Lucifer’s alright, no worries,” Diavolo calls out to Simeon again and he hears a sigh of relief from the angel in response.

  
“I was getting a little worried since you guys were taking so long.”

  
“D-Diavolo…” Lucifer interrupts their conversation with a whisper and presses his hips back to meet Diavolo’s own still hips. The demon prince hadn’t even realized he stopped thrusting.

  
“Sorry, baby.” Diavolo smirks and starts his thrusts again faster this time around.

  
“Mmm~” Lucifer bites down on his bottom lip again in time to stifle the sweet moan that just barely slips out. He pants as the room gets hotter around him and sweat trickles down his forehead with every hard thrust forward.

  
“One of the other angel’s found out about Lucifer, I sorta let it slip.” Diavolo’s thrusts slow so he can pay attention to Simeon’s words, much to Lucifer’s dismay. “And she gave me a warm rag that Lucifer could use.” Both demons could practically hear the smile in Simeon’s words and they jolt when the door knob rattles. Diavolo hears the angel on the other side mumble something about a key and his suspicions are proved correct when he hears the jingling of (you guessed it) keys. Diavolo quickly thinks of a solution to get Simeon away from the bathroom because though he may like teasing Lucifer, he would get very pissed if they were to be found out. And Diavolo would love to see Lucifer angry, but he also wants to keep his relationship with the demon.

  
“Thank you, Simeon. That’s very kind of you but Lucifer is doing just fine. We’ll probably just head home after this,” Diavolo says and his heart beat increases when he hears the key slide into the bathroom’s lock. “Right, babe?”

  
As soon as the attention is turned to Lucifer, Diavolo begins to move again at that teasingly-slow pace from earlier and looks at Lucifer with eyes that tell him that if he doesn’t play along then Diavolo will be doing more than just teasing.

  
“Y-yeah,” Lucifer stammers and his breath catches in his throat when Diavolo thrusts forward in an attempt to expose Lucifer, just a bit, but misses his chance. The demon prince curses under his breath when he doesn’t get a pleasing enough reaction out of Lucifer, as if this were some damn game. “I’m fi-NE.” Lucifer’s voice peaks as an involuntary moan slips when Diavolo plunges his thick girth into his boyfriend, buried in balls deep. This slip-up has Lucifer’s heart pounding against his rib cage and he fears that it’ll break out and fall onto the floor or something and he’d just die right there.

  
A moment of silence passes like Simeon is trying to figure out what in the Celestial Realm is going on in there, but eventually the jingling keys sound again and both demons think for a split second that Simeon had seen through their terrible act. If they get caught, Lucifer swears he’ll break up with Diavolo and never speak to him again, to hell with his pledge of loyalty to the prince. But those thoughts quickly blow away when Diavolo gives Lucifer’s arms--still held behind his back--a small squeeze, almost like a gesture of reassurance.

  
“If you say so. Get better, Luci.” Simeon’s use of Lucifer’s embarrassingly-cute nickname has the demon groaning and the angel gives a light chuckle before his footsteps retreat down the hallway. Though, just to be safe, Lucifer doesn’t dare utter another word for another few minutes to make sure Simeon really is gone.

  
“That went well…” Lucifer mumbles and buries his face in his arms with an exaggerated groan, earning him a chuckle from Diavolo behind him. It’s not like Diavolo is torturing him or anything, such an ungrateful little demon. Seems like he’ll have to teach Luci here a lesson.

  
“I’d say so. Look at how hard you got,” Diavolo teases by grasping Lucifer’s cock, dripping and leaking with floods of pre-cum. The smaller demon had completely forgotten how his climax crumpled into a pile of nothingness after being built up by Diavolo and went dormant during their short encounter with Simeon. “Look at it twitch, I’m barely touching it,” Diavolo laughs and Lucifer doesn’t need to look, he can feel it all. His boyfriend’s thumb just barely brushes over the tip of Lucifer’s leaking cock and has it bouncing like a kid on a trampoline. Every short-circuit twitch elicits a tiny moan from Lucifer’s pretty lips.

  
“‘Volo…” Lucifer mewls and pants softly with shut eyes as he thrusts ever so slightly into Diavolo’s hand which pleases the demon prince, earning Lucifer a low chuckle down his ear. This sends a shudder down his spine and another twitch through his dick, still held victim in Diavolo’s hand. The few strokes over the slit of Lucifer’s cock has the demon’s climax rising up again and Diavolo can easily tell from the way Lucifer’s body reacts to it all. Thighs shaking uncontrollably, thrusts getting sloppy, soft pants filling the room, Lucifer cums with a shout and slumps against the bathroom counter a bit, Diavolo’s arm keeping him up.

  
The larger demon grunts above Lucifer when the latter’s insides clench tightly around Diavolo’s member like a snake trapping its prey. That small action sends small flickers of pleasure up to Diavolo’s stomach and he groans when his hips involuntarily begin grinding against Lucifer’s hips.

  
“Fuck, you came a lot,” he chuckles down Lucifer’s ear and the demon looks down at the ground to find the puddle of semen sitting on the tile floor and slowly dipping down into the shallow cracks. As the embarrassment crawls up to Lucifer’s cheeks, he lets out a small whine and lays his forehead down on the counter because man is he tired. Lucifer shuts his eyes to relax for a bit and completely forgets about Diavolo’s massive cock buried in his ass.

  
Being the sweet boyfriend he is, Diavolo decides to let Lucifer be for a few minutes (seconds) because he can get a little rough when they have sex, he’ll admit. So letting Lucifer just have some time to take a break is the least he could do. Well, at least before he goes back to destroying his boyfriend’s ass again.

  
Without much of a warning, Diavolo grabs a hold of Lucifer’s hips with one hand and starts thrusting hard into his wet entrance. Pleasure suddenly tugs hard at Lucifer and he lets out a small shout.

  
“Ah! ‘Volo!” Lucifer gasps sharply as his boyfriend’s thick member rushes through him, rubbing his walls and building up pleasure, once again, in the pit of his stomach. The demon’s black hair bounces harshly as Diavolo ruthlessly pounds into him and Lucifer cries out from how sensitive he still is from his previous climax. “Go e-easy!” Lucifer stammers out as Diavolo rocks his body back and forth but this doesn’t seem to deter Diavolo in any way. In fact, he only goes faster to spite Lucifer and earns himself a slightly frustrated groan from the smaller demon. “You greedy- ah!” Lucifer’s venom-laced sentence is cut off by a forceful thrust from Diavolo that sends a wave of pleasure up the demon’s spine.

  
“What’s that about me?” Diavolo asks with a sly grin and lifts Lucifer’s torso up to hold against his own. “Hm? Weren’t you saying something?” He mumbles into his boyfriend’s ear with a taunting undertone and lets out a satisfied groan when Lucifer growls. “Hot.” Diavolo licks up the demon’s ear and gives another sharp thrust into Lucifer.  
Soft moans and hard thrusts fuel both demons to continue on, despite their fatigue from going multiple rounds. They’re both feeling the burn of aches all over and are staying strong cause damn! Does sex between the two always go so right…

  
Diavolo’s thrusts are so good and run so deep that Lucifer almost ends up howling in pleasure. Those intense feelings of climax surge through him rapidly, heat engulfing him completely, that he just can’t help but yell out as Diavolo penetrates him so roughly that he can feel the bathroom counter shake faintly. Sometimes he wonders how he lived without Diavolo’s cock before. Lucifer can hear Diavolo’s soft chuckle behind him as he brings his hand up to wipe a drop of drool from his boyfriend’s chin.

  
“You’re such a slob,” he says with a gentle tone, one that counters his brutal thrusts. His sudden shift in tone and close proximity has Lucifer’s heart pounding a tad bit faster like some pathetic human. As if he wasn’t hot enough earlier, his quickened heartbeat has got the poor demon sweating profusely. And it doesn’t help that Diavolo is keeping him clutched against his chest. The smaller demon is so sweaty it almost looks like he’s been lathered in oils, he’s so shiny. And hot, God. His black and, now, damp hair sticks to his forehead like suction cups. Lucifer drops his head back against Diavolo’s shoulder with heavy pants and the demon lord presses a loving kiss to his forehead, brushing his bangs to the side as he continues those inhuman thrusts. “Look at how pretty you are…” Lucifer’s hooded eyes bore into the pair stood behind him in the mirror. His eyes are not the bright scarlet color they usually are but instead are darker, clouded with lust and silently begging his boyfriend for more. “Such an adorable little thing.” Diavolo ghosts his long finger up the side of Lucifer’s shaft, outlining its shape and teasing the tip.

  
Lucifer gives a blissful sigh and shudders when Diavolo’s finger comes in contact with his head and puts a bit of pressure on the slit.

  
“A-Ah...Diavolo,” Lucifer whispers, his tone so soft and sweet it makes Diavolo want to crush his boyfriend’s windpipes again. “Mmph!” Teeth sink into Lucifer’s bottom lip as he tries with all his demonic being to keep his voice in. If he cries out anymore he may just lose his voice, and that’ll be extremely suspicious. Not even Diavolo would be able to excuse their way of that.

  
“Ahh!” Lucifer’s thighs violently shake as he releases ropes of white all over Diavolo’s hands and tears spill from his eyes again. He whimpers, both very tired at this point and he feels the overstimulation slowly creep through his muscles. “‘Volo…” He whines weakly and gentle lips quickly press a kiss to Lucifer’s head.

  
“Shh...I know, just a bit more. You’re doing so good, baby,” He’s quick to whisper sweet nothings into Lucifer’s ear and picks up his pace. Diavolo continues to soothe his boyfriend as he cries and whimpers, overly sensitive to everything now. The demon grunts as he releases the last of his load into Lucifer and leans himself forward on his boyfriend a tiny bit. God, they’re both really tired. “Ready to head home?” Diavolo mumbles against Lucifer’s hair and the sweet thing nods slightly. “Alright, come on.”  
The demons begin to get dressed and because Lucifer is weak, Diavolo has to help him. And he makes sure to keep his cum inside Lucifer as he yanks up his pants.

  
“Hey!”

  
“What?” Diavolo laughs and helps Lucifer fix his jacket before they leave the bathroom. They both very obviously smell like sex and Lucifer does his best to walk through the halls like he isn’t being absolutely crushed under the weight of his embarrassment.

  
“Lucifer! Are you feeling better?” Simeon catches the two in the hallway, worry painted all over his face. “Do you need anything? You guys disappeared for a while.”

  
“He’s alright, thank you for your concern.” Offering a warm smile, Diavolo wraps a strong arm around his boyfriend’s waist but he knows the best thing to do is just get him out of here and home as quickly as possible. “He should lay down for a bit though, so I’m about to head home with him.”

  
“Oh, well that’s a relief,” Simeon sighs and looks at Lucifer, who turns a bright red. “Ah, perhaps Barbatos can make him some tea. We shared some recipes the other day,” Simeon offers and Diavolo nods in response.

  
“That’s a great idea, I shall ask him about it later. Thank you.” The two share a polite nod and Simeon lets the two continue down the hallway. “Right, now let’s get you home.” Diavolo leads Lucifer out of the enormous building and down to their limo.

  
Like the gentleman he is, Diavolo opens the door for the love of his life and Lucifer politely thanks him as he climbs into the backseat.

  
“You’re such an ass…” Lucifer hides his face in Diavolo’s chest once they get themselves seated in the car and his boyfriend chuckles.

  
“You are what you eat…” He takes the risk of mumbling into Lucifer’s ear and receives a hard smack to the arm in response. “Ow, jeez.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is so overdue, I'm so sorry. I promised this fic maybe last year and I'm JUST now finishing it. A comment would be greatly appreciated! Feel free to give me any sort of criticism. I'm so sorry if the fic had lots of mistakes, I didn't edit it and it's been written over many many months, possibly a whole year, where my writing will improve and suddenly drop at times. Im sooo sorry.


End file.
